


Promises

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Deception Arc Kinda, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Cody had said, “You’ll get yourself killed one day, with the way you rush into battle,” and Obi-Wan had smiled, that same tired smile he had worn since Cody had known him.“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan had agreed. He had known better than to say something glib, when the two of them were not shoulder to shoulder, but chest to chest, pressed so close so as to fall into each other. “But even so, Cody, you won’t be alone.”--What are ghosts, but the memories of those we love?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to discord folks for giving ghost prompts this is none of your prompts but was inspired by many of them. just a little ghost vignette.

“I told you so, Sir.”

“So you did, Cody.”

“I told you that you’d get yourself killed, with those risky plans of yours.”

“So you did, Cody.”

“Had to get killed when I wasn’t there, didn’t you, General.”

General Kenobi studied him, faint and distant. It felt like a dream, and perhaps it was. Everything was hazy around the edges, and his usual reserve seemed far away. He seemed so close, now; like Cody could reach out and touch him if he tried. If he could raise his arm. If he could—

“You’re dead, Sir.”

General Kenobi smiled. It was a familiar one—the one he wore during late nights, during the endless drudgery of war. It was tired. Cody had always known General Kenobi like this—tired and worn down from the endless abrasion of war. “I am,” he agreed.

Cody had received the news only a few hours ago. He’d taken it the way he’d been trained to, with stoic acceptance, even as he felt an endless chasm tear its way through him. General Kenobi had died, chasing a suspect on the streets of Coruscant, and Cody hadn’t been there.

They were often apart; Cody was used to that. General Kenobi was in charge of the entire Third Systems Army, and the Council was wont to put him with General Skywalker, so General Kenobi could keep an eye on him. Cody was used to running the 212th when General Kenobi was occupied, and he had thought nothing of taking command and leaving while General Kenobi stayed behind on another mission.

“I told you so,” Cody said, again.

He was thin and translucent, like the wisp of a memory. But even so, his back was straight and his voice was kind. He said, “You did.”

Cody closed his eyes. He could still see General Kenobi—could still see Obi-Wan, pale and barely there. He had been so solid only a few days ago, standing before him, the two of them pressed so close that Cody could feel Obi-Wan’s warmth through the plastoid of his armor. Cody had said, “You’ll get yourself killed one day, with the way you rush into battle,” and Obi-Wan had smiled, that same tired smile he had worn since Cody had known him. 

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan had agreed. He had known better than to say something glib, when the two of them were not shoulder to shoulder, but chest to chest, pressed so close so as to fall into each other. “But even so, Cody, you won’t be alone.” 

Cody had not said anything in reply. It was a familiar, well-trod conversation. Instead he had cupped a hand around Obi-Wan’s hip, drawn them even closer together, held on and on. Obi-Wan had been so solid, back then. He had been warm and his chest had risen and fallen as he laughed, just a huff, and then tucked himself just as close. He had been so alive, and now—

He opened his eyes. The ship rumbled around him, as they headed towards another battle, towards another campaign in this endless war. Obi-Wan was not here. Obi-Wan would never be here.

“You’re dead,” he said, again.

But this time, Cody felt the breath of air across his cheek, like the touch of fingers cradling his face, like the benediction of a kiss against his forehead. Like the encompassing warmth of a body falling into him, a promise made in late nights. “You won’t be alone,” Obi-Wan had promised, a ghost of a memory that lingered, even now. “There is no death—”

“—there is the Force.” And Cody took a slow breath, stood, and marched forward to war.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1306875159530348544)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
